


Drabble - Just a Kiss

by bookworm_turned_writer



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, song: just a kiss (Lady A)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm_turned_writer/pseuds/bookworm_turned_writer
Summary: Just a little drabble that was inspired and heavily pulled from Lady A's Just a Kiss song.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Drabble - Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement meant just couldn't help but write something for one of my favorite ships.

Renard never expected his day would end this way: lying next to Nick under the Portland stars, not wanting to say goodnight, caught up in one of those rare perfect moments after what was definitely a rough day. Unable to fight his feelings for this Grimm anymore as he is caught up in one of those smiles that lights up the younger man’s face that is so rarely directed to him directly. 

He’s never opened up to anyone, but he cannot resist when Nick scoots closer and twines their hands together. Cannot resist angling his head down and pressing his lips to Nick’s. Just a brush of lips; an invitation for more. He doesn’t want to mess this thing up before it even starts. He doesn’t want to push the younger man into something he doesn’t want, but he cannot resist taking a shot at more. Nick may just be the one he has been waiting for his whole life. The one worth risking it all for. 

Time has only brought them closer, and nothing has felt as real as right now here with him. He may even use the word love to describe how he feels. All that matters tonight though is that Nick kisses him back. Looks at him and whispers against his lips “Finally.”

FIN


End file.
